Last Toon Standing
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Reality TV Show is the hottest new survivor type show on the block. Here characters from The Simpsons, Clone High, Unforgotten Realms, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Billy and Mandy, Maximum Ride and Danny Phantom compete for fame and fortune! DXS


This story was posted a loooooong time ago, nobody reviewed, and so I thought that nobody really liked it. I've changed some things around and now I'm giving it a second chance. So please review this time!

* * *

"Hello, my name is censored due to internet privacy needs, but you can all call me Insane Guy of DOOM! And I will be your host. Since you probably have no idea what I'm talking about let me explain. This show called, "Reality TV Show", is the horrific lovechild of survivor, big brother, who wants to be a millionaire and stuff like that. I've hand-picked thirteen cartoon and or book characters to compete. They will be forced to live together for two months while competing in life-threatening challenges! Also, at the end of each challenge, both teams will have to vote one person off until there is but one cartoon and or book character left! And that character will win 10,000,000 dollars! Now let's meet our contestants." Insane was standing on a stage in a dimly-lit room; several confused-looking people stared at him.

The author got off of the stage and motioned for the first person to come up. He had jet-black hair which hung over his face. His eyes were a deep blue color. The contestant wore a white tee shirt with a red circle in the center and blue jeans.

"Hi, my name is Danny Fenton." He announced.

"Tell us something about yourself!" Insane ordered the boy. Danny put his hand behind his head.

"Uh, I'm fourteen years old and I have ghost powers." Danny demonstrated said powers as a ring of light appeared around his waist. The ring split into two separate ones, each traveling either up or down across his body. Danny now had snow-white hair, glowing green eyes and ghostly aura surrounded his body. He now wore a black and white spandex jumpsuit with a D with a P inside symbol over his chest.

"Awesome!" Insane commented. Danny looked around uncertainly and got off the stage. Next a girl got onto the stage; she had ebony hair and amethyst eyes. She wore her hair in a ponytail that strangely floated above her head. This contestant had a black tank-top with a purple circle in the middle, a plaid skirt, purple stockings and finally a pair of black and silver combat boots.

"Hello." She waved meekly. "My name is Sam Mason. I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian slash Goth slash Danny's girlfriend slash environmentalist. "

"Ah, a Jacque-of-all-trades huh?" Insane yelled at Sam.

"I'm pretty sure it's "Jack-of-all-trades" not "Jacque-of-all-trades"." The Goth commented.

"I like Jacque-of-all-trades better." Insane retorted. Sam walked off the stage and the next contestant walked up. He wore a black sock shaped hat, had a large gap between his two front teeth and wore a red/orange shirt with purple shorts and really, really long red socks.

"Hello. My name is Eddward, with two Ds. You can call me Double D if you want. I'm interested in science, cleanliness, and-"Double D began nervously. A cane appeared and pulled him off the stage.

"You can't beat the classics." Our host commented. Next up, a rather short looking person walked up. He appeared to be dressed in a blue Viking outfit. He had two wheels that appeared to have come from an old carriage on his back and in his hands were nun-chucks. "What's that thing on your face?" Insane asked.

"Well, I'm a sorcerer and I was trying to think of the best sorcerer of all time, so of course I thought of Abraham Lincoln. So I grew a beard just like good ole' Abe's!" The odd looking contestant replied. "Uh, anyway I'm Sir Schmoopy of Awesometon and I'm a totally awesome nun-chuck wielding ninja Abraham Lincoln!" He then pointed a finger at the other contestants. "So if anyone votes me off, I'll make them feel the wrath of Canadian lumber!" Schmoopy whipped out his nun-chucks menacingly. The sorcerer got off the stage and a slightly taller person came up.

He wore a red robe with yellow flames on the hood and at its base and had light brown hair which fell over his forehead. "Hello. My name is Eluamous Nailo (AN: Its pronounced El-yoo-mus) and I'm a-"

"Let me guess! You're a lumberjack!" Insane exclaimed happily. This comment seemed to make Eluamous rather angry.

"I'm a wizard you idiot!" The lumberjack err wizard shouted.

"Oh really? Well then where's your monocle Mr. Harry Pot-ter!" Our host retorted.

"What?" Eluamous asked. Schmoopy walked back up onto the stage.

"It's a well known fact that all wizards wear monocles." Schmoopy said matter-o-factly. Unable to cope with this idiocy, Eluamous walked off the stage. The next fellow to walk up was heavily muscled. He had bright green skin, braided black hair, long fangs protruding from his upper jaw and wore black spiky plate armor.

"Lok'tar. I am Thrall. Leader of the orcs and Warchief of the Horde. I have come to this competition to show that even in this strange "reality show" the Horde will stand triumphant!" Thrall raised his hands in the air and screamed. "FOR THE HORDE!" Thrall walked off stage, his plate armor making a clanging sound as he did so. A girl about fourteen walked up on stage. She had brownish/blond hair and brown eyes. No one bothered to look at her clothing as from her back, two thirteen foot long, tan, with white and black streaks and light brown spotted wings. The other contestants continued to gape at her as she began to talk.

"My name is Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. I'm 98 percent human and two percent bird as you can see." Max fluttered her wings for emphasis. "I've entered this competition to use the money to help the flock-my family." Max walked off the stage.

"Hey! Is the next competitor finished defrosting yet?" Insane yelled off screen.

"Yep. She'll be out in moment!" A voice answered.

"Defrosted?" Sam asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah, you see, she's been frozen naked inside a meat locker for the past five years. So if you ask her what year it is she'll probably say it's 2003." Everyone stared blankly at Insane. "It's a really long story that I don't want to go into now." A female competitor walked up onto the stage. She had bright red hair that went to her neck and wore a blackish grey shirt with black pants and grey combat boots.

"Well, if you don't already recognize me from history class, I'm Joan of Arc." She announced.

"The patron-saint of France?" Edd asked shockingly.

"Oh-no. I'm her sixteen year old clone!" Dead silence.

"I told you it was a long story." Insane commented.

"So… I'm a self-confessed cynical Goth and an atheist." More dead silence. "What? Just because my clone mother thing was a religious hero doesn't mean I have to be! Jerks." She stormed off the stage. The next contestant was a middle-aged looking fellow. He had bright yellow skin and wore a white shirt and blue pants.

"I'm Homer Simpson! I like doughnuts and Duff Beer and I came here to win money so I can quit my stupid job and then Marge will stop complaining that I spent our life savings opening a tattoo shop that had no customers." Homer walked of the stage but tripped on the way down and fell flat on his face. "D'oh!" he yelled in pain. Next up walked a skeleton wearing a black robe and carrying a large scythe named Jody.

"Hey Mon. I'm 'da Grim Reaper! Muawhahahaha!" Fire shot from his eye sockets as he cackled manically. "I'm here because stupid Billy and Mandy said 'dat I'll never amount to anyting! Well I'm gonna prove 'dem wrong!" Grim swiped his scythe in an arc that ended up accidentally hitting one of the camera men. "Sorry, my bad." Grim went off the stage.

"I never would have guessed that the Grim Reaper would have a Jamaican accent." Joan said to Sam, who due to their similar personalities she was already becoming fast friends with. (AN: Seriously, they're practically the same person except Joan doesn't have black hair and is older and Sam's not a clone…)

Next a pink cloud that said "poof" on it appeared on the stage. When it cleared, a fairy with pink swirly hair appeared floating above the stage. "Hi. I'm Wanda and I'm here to get away from my idiotic husband-err have a nice friendly fair competition. CoughTimmywishedI'dbeonagameshowsoIwouldstopnagginghimCough". Wanda floated off the stage to stand, well, hover with the other contestants. Next a green bipedal elephant monster thing walked onto the stage.

"HI. My name is Fred Fredburger! I can spell my real good. F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G (Long pause) E-R! Fred Fredburger Yes!" The elephant monster guy smiled dimly.

"So what are you going to do with the ten million dollars if you win Fred?" Insane asked.

"Nachos!" The elephant monster guy exclaimed.

"Umm, okay." Insane replied.

"Yes!" Fred Fredburger yelled, he then marched off the stage. The final contestant walked up onto the stage. He wore blue full body armor which had a yellow visor covering his face.

"Hello." He said. "My name is Caboose. I decided to join this sewing club 'cause Tucker dared me to and I hate Tucker. Also I'm here to impress my best friend ever Church who tries to kill me a lot since I shot him with a tank, and blew him up with a bomb, but they were all accidents." Caboose walked off of the stage. Insane walked back up.

"Okay! Now it's time to divide you into two teams, red team and blue team. Caboose, Sam, Danny, Schmoopy, Grim and Thrall your on blue team."

"What!?" Thrall yelled. "I refuse to be on team the sports the colors of the Alliance!"

"Well I call the shots around here so-" Thrall raised a massive stone hammer.

"This is the Doomhammer! I will crush your skull in with it unless I am put on the red team!" Insane started sweating.

"O-okay then. Max your on the blue team instead of Thrall." The six new team members stood together. "Alright-y then, Eluamous, Double D, Joan, Homer, Wanda, Thrall and Fred Fredburger you're on the red team!" Said contestants stood together. "Now you all will be staying in these dorms. Red team on to the right and blue team to the left." Sam raised her hand.

"Are the dorms coed?"

"Nope. Both boys and girls will be in the same dorms." Insane answered.

"But that's what coed means." Sam replied confusedly.

"Jeeze I'm just trying to be funny! But yes, they are coed, as it will create EMBARASSING TENTION!"

"Wait a second! The blue team only has six people and the red team has seven." Edd announced.

"Hmm, that is a problem. Oh well." Insane smiled and faced the two teams. "Now your first challenge is to come up with awesome names for your teams!" The blue team huddled together and began to discuss possible names.

"I think we should be called the lumberjacks!" Schmoopy declared.

"How about the reapers?" Grim suggested.

"Or maybe the pretty pink ponies." Caboose added.

"Over my dead body." Sam replied to that name.

"Well, what if we make it all internet-speaky. Like, the Pretty Pink Pwnies! Get it? Like pwn? You know that misspelling of "own" that they say on MMORPGs?" Danny jokingly suggested. Little did he know Insane was listening in.

"Okay! The blue team is now known officially as "The Pretty Pink Pwnies!" yay!" Insane announced.

"Wait! I was just kidding!" Danny begged. Insane wagged his finger and tsk tsk'ed.

"Too late. So red team? What's your new name?"

"Well unfortunately, due to popular vote. We're going to call ourselves "The Redinators"." Double D announced unenthusiastically. Insane then pointed to a very smelly and run down outhouse sitting randomly in the room.

"See that outhouse? That's the OUTHOUSE OF BADNESS! It's very stinky. You can go there to record your own video diary and get things off your chest, or just make funny faces at the camera like I do. Now everyone get to your dorms and unpack and claim your beds and stuff because first thing tomorrow you'll have your first challenge!" Insane walked off the stage.

"That's it for today's episode. Next time: Joan and Schmoopy go head-to-head in an obstacle course where anything goes! And Thrall gets an embarrassing rash!"

"What? How can you know that? It hasn't even happened yet!" Thrall exclaimed.

"I'm author! I can say whatever I want! So tune in next week, or next time, or something..."

* * *

That's it for the longest chapter of any story I've ever written. The way these will pan out I have a feeling all of the chapters are going to be very long. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. Just to help recap here's a list of all the competitors and their teams and the show and or book they're from.

Danny Fenton/Phantom- The Pretty Pink Pwnies (Blue team), Danny Phantom

Sam Manson- The Pretty Pink Pwnies (Blue Team), Danny Phantom

Double D- The Redinators (Red Team), Ed, Edd n' Eddy

Sir Schmoopy- The Pretty Pink Pwnies (Blue Team), Unforgotten Realms

Eluamous Nailo- The Redinators (Red Team), Unforgotten Realms

Warchief Thrall- The Redinators (Red Team), World of Warcraft including various novels such as Lord of the Clans and Cycle of Hatred

Maximum Ride- The Pretty Pink Pwnies (Blue Team), Maximum Ride

Joan of Arc- The Redinators (Red Team), Clone High

Homer Simpson- The Redinators (Red Team), The Simpsons

The Grim Reaper- The Pretty Pink Pwnies (Blue Team), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Wanda- The Redinators (Red Team), The Fairly Odd Parents

Fred Fredburger- The Redinators (Red Team), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Michael J. Caboose- The Pretty Pink Pwnies (Blue Team), Red vs. Blue


End file.
